Greensboro Police Department (North Carolina)
The Greensboro Police Department is a full-service police organization comprised of 676 authorized personnel. Each of our police professionals is dedicated to making a positive difference in our community. At the forefront of our efforts is our philosophy of community policing and customer service. We believe that policing is a partnership between the police and the community and that no matter what you’re trying to accomplish, you can do it better with shared thinking. We encourage open communication with our citizens and actively seek their assistance in working toward our number one priority of making Greensboro a safer and better city. Mission The Greensboro Police Department is committed to improving quality of life in our community by providing the highest quality of professional police services. In partnering with residents, City government, and other stakeholders, we strive to protect life, enforce and uphold the law, preserve order, and protect property. To fulfill our mission, we are committed to: * Crime suppression * Promotion of trust * Accountability to community and employees * Working in partner relationships with community and government. As City stewards, we remain vigilant for more effective means to our goals, are flexible enough to change strategies when necessary, and will ensure that evaluation of work practices is a standard part of our efforts. These efforts are designed to move us forward in our commitment of policing for Greensboro's communities. History On January 16, 1987, Assistant Chief Sylvester Daughtry Jr. was appointed as Greensboro's 17th Chief of Police. One of the toughest challenges that faced Chief Daughtry soon after taking office was an acute manpower shortage. Changes in the officers' retirement program had resulted in the retirement of about 24 veteran officers of various ranks early in 1987. Innovative measures were developed to ensure the continued delivery of police services. To make the Department more responsive to community needs, Chief Daughtry reorganized several major units in April of 1988. The reorganization was primarily focused on the establishment of a geographically-based district system. Four districts were created, with command staff and line personnel dedicated to the provision of basic police services to a specific section of the city. In early 1988, Chief Daughtry established the first modern police substation. Satellite West, located near the Piedmont Triad International Airport, is now used by District III personnel. In early 1989, the Department conducted the first lateral entry recruitment program in its modern history. Manpower studies conducted at Chief Daughtry's direction were important in accessing the Department's needs into the next decade. In January of 1989, the Department had grown to 402 sworn officers and 117 non-sworn employees, who served a growing city of 80 square miles and a population of 194,000. Its 1988-89 budget exceeded $21 million, with more than 80 percent used to pay employee salaries and benefits. Over the last century, the Greensboro Police Department has evolved into a modern, professional and innovative law enforcement agency that has received national recognition for its excellence. Today, the men and women of the Department are committed to providing citizens with the highest caliber of police services and are dedicated toward setting the standards of excellence ... for the next 100 years. (Source: http://www.greensboro-nc.gov/Departments/Police/) Contact Information 300 West Washington Street Greensboro NC 27401-2624 Phone: (336) 373-2496 External links *Greensboro Police Department webpage